Zobo 2.0
Zobo 2.0 is the eighteenth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Dr Alvah becomes very worried that Zobo will help the girls foil Carter's new plan, so she tries to get rid of him by hacking into his computer core in order to take control of him and make him highly destructive. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts Quotes Emma: Tell me again how this is going to help us figure out why Joey was out here? Mia: That rock is exactly where Joey washed up, where there's Joey, there's Emma: Mustard? Mia: Carter. And where's there's Carter, there's Emma: Mustard! Mia: Trouble. Emma: I was close. Andrea: I need a snack. Olivia: I have an idea. Mia: Let me guess, food of the future? Olivia: Cupcakes! I'm not all gadgets and data. Gallery 02BeachClueDayZ20.png|A day at the beach, looking for clues. 06EmmaQuestion03Z20.png|Tell me again how this is going to help us figure out why Joey was out here? 07MiaAnswerZ20.png|That rock is exactly where Joey washed up, where there's Joey, there's 08EmmaMustard01Z20.png|Mustard? 09MiaCarterZ20.png|Carter. And where's there's Carter, there's 12EmmaMustard02Z20.png|Mustard! 19AndreaTrashZ20.png|Andrea sees a pile of trash messing up the nice clean beach. 25OliviaScanZ20.png|Olivia’s scanning equipment will tell her where the trash originated from. 28MiaSimpleSolutionZ20.png|Turning it over to look at the other side is faster. 30CGGLlogoZ20.png|The other side of the metal sheet, a golden lion logo. 34MoreClues01Z20.png|The logo is on every other piece of trash on the beach. 38BinVideoCamera01Z20.png|A hidden surveillance camera. 41MiaStephanieSuspiciousZ20.png|Mia and Stephanie are suspicious about whatever Carter is doing in the ocean. 42ZoboNoticesBVCZ20.png|Zobo noticed the surveillance camera. 44ZoboBVCbye02Z20.png|Last image on the surveillance feed, Zobo destroying the camera. 48EmmaPointingZ20.png|Emma is scared by one of the trash boxes moving! 51SealPupZ20.png|The box was moving because there is a seal pup hiding under it. 67StephanieVolunteer01Z20.png|Stephanie volunteering the girls to run the Cupcake Cafe while Dean takes time off to recover from his cold. 74OliviaUpgradeZ20.png|Less then 20 seconds in charge and already Olivia has ideas for upgrades! 79StephanieUncertain01Z20.png|Stephanie is uncertain if they should make changes to the cafe without asking for permission from Dean first. 80ScupcakesForDogsZ20.png|Stephanie wants to make cupcakes for dogs. 81McupcakesForHorsesZ20.png|Make cupcakes for horses too. 85OliviaCupgradeZ20.png|Olivia’s trying funny wordplay….and failing. 88MiaEmbarrassed02Z20.png|Mia is embarrassed by Olivia’s fun failure. 90EmmaFrostingZ20.png|Emma frosting cupcakes. 92OcupcakeStackZ20.png|Olivia is happy with the stack of cupcake boxes. 94CBsurprisedGirlsZ20.png|The girls are surprised when the conveyor belt stops moving. 95ZoboREZ20.png|Zobo’s eyes just changed color. 96RumbleWorriedZ20.png|Rumble is worried about Zobo’s warning lights activating. 102DeanHorriprisedZ20.png|Dean is horrified to see the chaos taking place in the cafe! 103CafeChaosZ20.png|How much mess Zobo caused by going berserk. 109Emma6CCbyeZ20.png|The only thing that survived the disaster was six cupcakes and Emma just splatted them all on the floor! 115ZoboRebootNormalZ20.png|Zobo rebooted and back to what passes for his normal. 119EmmaYummy02Z20.png|Carrot-Apple-Zucchini flavored cupcake frosting, Emma likes it! 121RumbleCAZZ20.png|Rumble likes it as well. 123FoodDeliveryFAZ20.png|Food delivery for the rescue clinic animals. 124CupcakeForDonnaZ20.png|A cupcake for Donna. 125RCanimalsZ20.png| 127RSCseagull02Z20.png|A new surveillance cameral, this one is a robot seagull. 128RcupcakeZ20.png|Ricky really likes these new cupcakes. 130SherlockCCZ20.png|Sherlock has a cupcake. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2